Secret Hide
by Nuanin
Summary: Ou Bakagami est un élève (peut-être plus x3...a venir xD) et où Ahomine est son pervers de professeur principale Comment l'or relation va-t-elle s'améliorer ? Va-t-il y avoir une histoire d'amour entre cet élève idiot et ce professeur pervers ...?
1. kiss or not kiss?

**/!\ yaoi /!\**

 **Pairing :** **Aomine x kagami , peux t'être du kise x kuroko ;3;**

 **Rating : M (pour être sur xp).**

* * *

C'était un week-end normal jusqu'au moment où il se fait poursuivre par des chiens ! Il continuait à courir puis tournait à la prochaine ruelle qu'il voyait en espérant pouvoir échapper ces chiens qui lui couraient après , sans regarder ou il allait il fonçait sur quelqu'un, quand il ouvrit les yeux-il se retrouvais coincé en dessous d'une personne, à cause du soleil il ne voyais pas très bien son visage . la seule chose qu'il remarqua est que cette personne avait des cheveux bleu foncé . c'est là qu'il se disait qu'il avait déjà vu quelqu'un avec cette couleur de cheveux, avant qu'il ne puisse éclairer ces penser cette personne commença à parler . "Eh bien on peut dire que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui." cette voix ! Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille "Aomine-Senseí?!" Dit-il " Oi, je savais que tu était un idiot mais pas à ce point !" "QUE..." Avant qu'il ne puisse finir ça phrase-il repris la parole " Enfin si ... Tu es l'élève le plus idiot que j'ai après tout ." Ce sourire satisfait qu'il a sur son visage, Kagami a tout simplement envie de lui en coller une ! " et vous vous êtes le prof le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais eu, et si tu te levais ?!" L'irritation bien présente dans sa voix . Aomine naît put se retenir de taquiner son élève "oh~ le tigre montre ce croc" chuchota-t-il à son oreille, kagami en sentant ce souffle chaud contre sa peau ce Mis à frisonne .

Aomine qui le remarqua que trop bien se colla un peut plus a kagami, au plus qu'il s'approcha de lui et au plus que kagami pouvait sentir son parfum son instinct lui hurla de se libérer de là . Sans y réfléchir il poussa Aomine bien qu'il le poussât plus fort que prévu . Aomine qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça tomba encore une fois parterre, il regarde Kagami ce relever et lança :" c'était quoi ça tiger ? tu avais peur que je t'embrasse ? " kagami commençait à perdre patience, il se répétait de se calmer . Calme toi taïga. C'est ça calmes-toi . Reste calme . Garde ton sang-froid . Aomine regarda le visage énervée de kagami et commença à rire tout d'un coup. " j'y crois pas ! HAHAHA tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un .! Le grand kagami taïga n'a encore jamais embrassé ! " Kagami qui en avaient assez parti sans dire un mot , laissant aomine rire tout seul .

* * *

Il claqua la porte d'entrée et retira ses chaussures, il était épuisé et énervé contre ce stupide prof . Il était à deux doigts de perde son calme ce qui veut dire à deux doigts de perde son secret, les seuls qui connaissaient son secret étaient kuroko, Tatsuya et Alex car ils se trouvaient qu'ils étaient comme lui . Pour se calmer il décida de jouer un peux à la console mais fit arrêter par son téléphone . "Uh? Un message de kuroko?"

De kuroko : Kagami-kun n'oublie pas de faire ton devoir d'anglais s'il te plaît, la prof va encore te virer du cour .

Et merde il avait complètement oublié son devoir ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours demain, il se disait qu'il allait à nouveau devoir voir ce professeur qui pourrit sa vie . Il décide qu'il en était assez de tout ça et parti dormir, oubliant son devoir d'anglais .

On peut dire que demain serra une autre journée mouvementée .

* * *

 **Voili , voulu !**

 **Ne me taper pas , c'est ma première fic . c'était nul mais bon …**

 **Désolé des fautes , le français n'est pas ma langue officiel xD**

 *** ce met a genoux* pouvez vous me dire ce que vous en penser ?**


	2. Une fille? Tu parles

**HI!"** **Voilaaaa ! Bref c'est bizarre que kise est un prof**

 **le chapitre n'est pas très long j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux aloorss**

 **xD**

 ** _pairing : Aokaga , Kisekuro ._**

 ** _Rating : M_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ;-;_**

* * *

Kagami n'a vraiment pas eu de chance ce matin,a son réveille il n'avait plus que 10 minutes pour arriver en cours . Et au moment où il se précipita vers la porte il trébucha sur ses pantoufles . 'Tch. Stupide horloge, stupide pantoufle, stupide école pour nous réveiller aussi tôt le matin .' Pensa-t-il..

Continuant à plaindre tout ce dont il lui passait par la tête il descendait pour aller se faire à manger, mais quand il ouvrit le frigo il ne trouvait plus rien pour manger .

' Stupide nourriture ! Attends, depuis quand j'insulte la nourriture moi ?! '

Il soupira et décida de laisser tomber son petit déjeuner ,seulement ce préparer pour l'école . Il referma son frigo, au moment ou il retournait dans ça chambre pour se changer c'est là qu'il se rappelait qu'il n'avait plus que 10 minutes pour se préparer .

ET MERDE LA PROF ET KUROKO FOND ME TUER ! '

Il se changa le plus vite possible . Et comme par hasard , il ne trouvait plus son sac . ' Ce n'est pas vrai ... POURQUOI LA VIE EST CONTRE MOI ! ' Après plus au moins 4 minutes de ; à la recherche du sac perdu ; il le retrouvait enfin . Il n'avait plus que 5 minutes pour arriver en cours , il se disait qu'arriver au lycée en 5 minutes était tout bonnement impossible . Il prit son sac ,alla mettre ses chaussures en ouvrant la porte .

l prit la route du lycée et tout l'énervait encore plus, les feus de circulation qui lui fit perdre son temps, les personnes qui n'avançaient pas devant mi arriva à l'école après 20 minutes de marche, il se retrouva devant la porte de sa classe en train de se préparer pour la tempête qui va arriver. 'Vas-y taïga tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement . Enfin si je peux, c'est même mieux que je ne rentre pas du tout, il faut que je change de nom et part élever des lamas.' Même si cette idée lui plaisait assez, il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée donc Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et dès qu'il montrait la tête, il reçut une craie en plein front .

" KAGAMI TAIGA ! J'EN ES ASSER QUE TU ARRIVER EN RETARD A MES COURS !"

"Désolé je..."

"IL N'Y A PAS DE DÉSOLER, VA T'ASSEOIR ET QUE JE NE T'ENTENDE PLUS POUR LE RESTE DU COURS!"

"Tch, ses a cause de votre caractère que vous êtes toujours célibataire ." Il murmura le plus discrètement possible , mais ce n'était pas assez discret quand il remarqua que la prof était bien plus énervée .

" EXCUSE MOI ?! " Kagami jura qu'il pouvait voir der sortir des oreilles de sa prof d'anglais , il décida que c'était mieux pour sa petite tête de ne plus provoquer cela prof et il partit s'assoir . Quand il s'assit il étendit derrière lui quelqu'un lui chuchoter : " kagami tu dois vraiment apprendre à te servir d'un réveille ." Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de qui il s'agit "La ferme kuroko, je l'ai mis mais je ne l ai pas entendu sonner . ça arrive à tout le monde ."

"Mais kagami-kun , chez toi c'est presque chaque jour ." Il préférait ignorer son ami fantôme pour ne pas avoir plus de problème qu'il n'avait déjà et essaya du mieux qu'il pût de comprendre ce que la prof disait . Mais même après avoir vécu toutes ces années en Amérique, pour lui ce que la prof disait n'avait rien à voir avec l'anglais . C'était plutôt une langue incompréhensible avec plein de bla-bla-bla . Il abandonna et laissa échapper un long soupir en commencent à taper doucement sa tête contre la table . " Kagami-san, mon cours et-il si ennuyeux que cela ?" Quand il entendit cela il releva directement cela tête . " Non non ! Je ne le trouve pas ennuyeux !" En fait si . Il trouvait son cours étonnamment ennuyeux, mais il ne voulait pas avoir de problème aujourd'hui . Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça . Et au moment où il pensa que cela journée ne pouvait pas être pire, il entendit une fille de la classe dire : " Madame, Kagami n'a pas encore rendu son devoir a cause de son retard !" Cela ne l'étonnait même pas quand il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Ayame..

'Ayame je vais te ...'

" Oh ! est vrai ! Merci Ayame de me l'avoir rappelé ! Donc ,Kaga mi où est ton devoir ?" "c'est-à-dire que ... "

il commença à transpirer et se disait que l'idée d'élever des lamas était plutôt une bonne idée . " Alors comme ca tu arrives en retard à mon cours et en plus de cela tu oublies ton devoir .!" Quand il voulut répondre Ayame reprit la parole .

madame on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un miracle les idiots restent toujours des idiots." Elle souriait quand elle remarqua qu'Kagami commença à s'énerver.

" AYAME, RÉPÈTE UN PEUX ESPÈCE DE CONA-UF"

Et il reçut un livre en pleine tête . " J'EN EST ASSER ! SORT DE MON COURS TOUT DE SUITE, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! " "MADA-" " TOUT . DE . SUITE ! "

"Tch", il se leva de sa chaise assez brutalement en mettant ses mains dans les poches et marcha vers la porte, mais sans avoir d'abord lancé un regard froid à Ayame qui elle en réponse lui tirait la langue .

Il ouvrit la porte et il s'appuyait contre le mur en ferment les yeux . "Ayame, tu vas me le payer un jour ! Tu verras, tu ne vas plus faire la fière après cela !" Il commença à marmonner toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait et commença à préparer un plan pour lui faire payer, mais il ne put continuer son plan bien longtemps vu qu'une boule jaune lui sautait dessus " KAGAMICCHI ! ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS ! "

" Uh ? Kise-Senseí ?! Que faite vous là ? " il était tout à fait surpris , il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir kise aujourd'hui .

" tu dis cela comme si tu ne voulais pas me voir. " s'exclama-t-il sous un faux ton boudeur .

" enfin, bref~, j'ai eu une petite pause et je t'es vu ici ~ Me ne dis pas que tu as encore ennuyé ta prof !"

Kagami grogna en repense à ce qu'il sait passer, il ya 10 minutes de cela . " non , enfin si , non non je n'ai rien fait ! c'est Ayame qui me cherchait des noises ! "

" Soit pas si cruelle kagamicchi ! C'est une fille ! "

" une fille, tu parle ." Chuchota-t-il.

" Assez parler d'Ayamecchi! ou est kurokocchi, il est là aujourd'hui ?! Je vais aller le voir ! " sans attendre la réponse du roux, il fonça vers la porte, mais fut tout d'un coup arrêté par quelqu'un qui lui tira par le col .

"NOOOO~ KAGAMICCHI LAISSE-MOI VOIR KUROKOCCHII~~!"

" IDIOT ! Il est en plein cours , tu ne peux pas aller le voir comme cela ! " il lui chuchota en met cela mains devant la bouche de kisé pour l'empêcher de crier plus .

"Meh veuh voih kuhohocchi", il essaya du mieux qu'il pu d'articuler , c'est assez difficile de parler avec une main devant ca bouche .

"Bon, je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche et tu vas arrêter de crier d'accord ." Kagami lui demanda le plus calmement possible . "Ochay, je vaih essaher", Il retira sa main de la bouche de kise , mais pas totalement par peur qu'il recommence à crier à tout moment .

Dring.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner, Kaga mi relâcha kisé et eux deux attendaient devant la porte pour kuroko . Kise lui était tout excité à l'idée de revoir kuro, il se disait que cela devait faire au moins 2 semaines qu'il ne s'était pas vues . La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde sortis de la classe après plus au moins 5 minutes de silence à attendre kuroko kise commença à parler : " AHH il est ou kurokocchi .! Me dis pas qu'il nous a abandonnés !" Il commença à avoir des larmes de crocodile . " comme s'il va nous abandonner comme cela, je suis sur qu'il est- " " je suis là."

...

...

" AAAAAAAHHHHH !" Kagami et kisé sursautaient et agami s'agrippait à kisé comme si cela vie en dépendait . Kise lui a mis ses deux mains devant ses yeux pour éviter de voir le "fantôme " qui est si soudainement apparu .

" Kuroko ! Pourquoi tu nous ne l'as pas dit auparavant !" Dit-il toujours accrocher à kisé

" Je ne savais pas que vous m'attendiez, je pensais que vous vous étiez disputé que vous ne parliez pas . " Kuroko répondit l'air de rien .

En etendent, la voix de kuroko kisé retira ses mains de devant ses yeux et les entourait au tour du cou de kuroko . " KYAAAA KUROKOCCHI~~ TU MA TELLEEEMENT MANQUER ! " il serra kuroko de plus en plus fort " kise-senseí ... S'il vous plaît ... Lâcher moi. " il commençait à devenir mauve, mais kise lui n'avait rien remarqué et continuait a câliner kuroko .

Kagami, qui lui remarqua ce changement de couleur chez kuroko, se précipita vers kisé et le tira par les hanches " KISE-SENSEÍ !LÂCHER LE, VOUS ALLER LE TUER ! " " oh ! désolé ! " il lâcha kuroko et au moment ou il le lâcha kuroko tomba au sol avec le visage mauve .

" KUROKO!"

" KUROKOCCHI!"

"Kuroko, ça va ? " Kagami lui demandait inquiet alors que Kise perdait son sang-froid et courait en rond dans les couloirs . " je pense, merci kagami ."

"T'inquiète ce n'est rien ." Kise ce Mis à genoux devant kuroko et lança : DESOLEEE KUROKOCCHI JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE TUER ! "

Kuroko regarda Kise ce mettre à genoux devant lui en écoutent ses excuses " vous en fait pas kise-senseí , je vais bien ." Kagami et Kise lâchèrent un soupir en même temps , avant que kuroko regarda Kagami et dit : " Kagami-Kun, je t'avais prévenu pour ton devoir . " Kagami remarqua une aura noire autour de kuroko et essaya de se défendre : " Been ... Hier, je n'ai pas eu de chance ... Des chiens m'ont couru après puis j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un ... Donc, tu vois, j'étais vraiment fatigué hehehe ... " il agita, ses mains devant lui en essayaient du mieux qu'il pût d'éviter le regarde de Kuroko .

Kuroko ces leva d'un coup et à ce moments-là, Kagami a bien cru que c'était akashi devant lui . Il fut sortis de ses penser assez brutalement quand kuroko lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Kagami tomba au sol avec un visage blanc et un genre de fantôme qui sortit de, ça bouche .

" KUROKOCCHI TU A TUER KAGAMICCHI!"

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 TERMINER ~(-3-)~ _/(-3-)\\_**


	3. Tiger

"Kuroko , étais-tu vraiment obligé de me taper aussi fort ?! " lança t-il en frottant son ventre . Il était appuyer sur le mur du toit de l'école , Kuroko lui étais assit par terre juste a côté de lui en buvant son milkshake "D'OÙ SORT IL CE MILKSHAKE ?!" . Il attendait plusieurs minutes pour une réponse de kuroko , mais son ami resta silencieux .  
"... TU ME NIES ?! "

"Tu est vraiment bruyant, kagami-kun." il avait un ton sérieux mais son visage était illuminé par un grand sourire "Sûrement son milkshake ... MAIS J'ME DEMANDE TOUJOURS D'OÙ IL LE SORT !"

"Oh , c'est vrai. Ne sèche pas le prochain cours s'il te plait . Je ne veux pas que tu aies encore une punition. "Eh oui . encore , pour le prof' d'anglais ce n'était pas assez de le jeter dehors qu'elle lui a donner une punition en plus. Il commençait vraiment a se demander si la prof le détestait vraiment , ou si c'était seulement pour son plaisir . "Stupide prof d'anglais ,j'espère que vous allez rester célibataire pour toute votre vie. "

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sécher le prochain cours , surtout qu'une punition c'est déjà assez . " Kuroko le regarda et le remercia discrètement d'être aussi tête en l'air . "Je ne vois pas non plus , pas du tout. " il finissa sa phrase en ce levant avec son milkshake complètement vide. Il ouvrit la porte en métal et commençait a s'en aller , mais avant qu'il ne parte il lança : "Et rappelles toi Kagami-kun, apprends a te contrôler si tu veux que personne connaisse notre secret. J'ai bien cru que tu allais tout perdre quand tu t'es disputé avec Ayame-san ." Il était surprit de ce que Kuroko lui disait . Était il vraiment a deux doigts de perdre son secret? C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. Si il continuait comme ça, son secret allait vraiment être découvert et ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour ça . " Ne tant fais pas Kuroko, je vais essayer de me contrôler . "

"Tu le dis a chaque fois , mais tu n'y arrives jamais. " il regarda kagami par dessus son épaule en tenant avec sa main droite la porte du toit ouverte . " HEY! Personne ne connais encore notre secret! C'est une bonne nouvelle non? " il leva ses deux mains en l'air en souriant comme si de rien n'était . "Si tu le dis... Mais ne sois pas en retard au cours ." Et avec ces mots, il laissa Kagami seul sur le toit de l'école avec ses deux mains toujours en l'air . Si quelqu'un devait venir maintenant et qu'il voyais kagami dans cette position , on allait sûrement le prendre pour un fou . Kagami regarda tout simplement kuroko partir et quand il était sûr que la p'tit boule bleu claire ne soit plus la il se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant .

Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux en ferment les yeux et profita tout simplement de l'air frais . Il ne resta pas dans cette position bien longtemps quand il ce rappelais de ce que Kuroko lui avait dis . Il se leva et regarda la porte en métal devant lui . " Pourquoi m'as t'il demande de ne pas sécher le prochain cours ... " ses yeux s'écarquillent a la pensée qui le traversa ." Me dis pas que le prochain cours c'est de ..." Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase il était déjà occupé à courir dans tout le lycée a la recherche de kuroko . Après 8 bonnes minutes il décida d'attendre tout simplement de le voir dans le rang , et justement a cette pensée, la cloche sonna il fonça dans son rang a la recherche pour la moindre couleur bleu et il le trouva enfin . C'était assez facile vu qu'il n'y avait que 2-3 personne dans le rang. Il ce jeta sur lui en l'attrapant par le cou " KUROKO ENFOIRÉ ! ON A QUEL COURS MAINTENANT HEIN?!" Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre une autre personne répondit a ça place : " Le mien ~ " ... Eh merde , comment avait t'il pu oublier que le prochain cours était celui de cet idiot ! C'est pour ça que Kuroko lui a demandé de ne pas sécher ce cours ! Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il vit le visage d'aomine a quelque centimètre du sien . " As tu un problème que je te donnes cours ... " non non non non non ne le dis pas ! " ... Tiger ~" il lâcha le cou de kuroko pour repousser aomine et cria :" CEST TAIGA PAS TIGER AHO! ET ARRÊTES DE VENIR AUSSI PRÈS DE MOI SA M'AGACE !"

Et voilà ... Son petit sourire satisfait fais surface . "Hey hey tiger ~ calmes toi je ne vais rien te faire ~ " Aomine se rapprocha de Kagami encore une fois pour lui chuchoter : " A moins que tu ne veuilles quelque chose de ma part ~? " kagami rougissait au ton sensuel que son prof utilisait d'un coup il était tellement choqué qu'il avait oublié de répondre a sa question . " Humm~ alors ?"Voulait t'il quelque choses du prof ?

Bien sur que non ! Qui voudrait quelque chose de sa part ?! Enfin , maintenant c'est vrai qu'il veut quelque chose . QU'IL RECULE LOIN DE LUI ! C'est quoi cette habitude de toujours se coller à lui ? Aomine regarda le visage de son élève tourner au rouge. En voyant la couleur inhabituelle sur ses joues , son sourire s'agrandissait . Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait plus d'élèves qui venaient dans leur direction alors il décida de ce décoller de kagami mais lui lécha juste avant discrètement son oreille . Quand il se détacha de Kagami son sourire satisfait refit surface , l'expression de kagami était juste hilarante . Les joues rouge cramoisis ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche grand ouverte il savait que Kagami allait répliquer tôt ou tard alors il décida de repartir devant le rang . Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec kagami , enfin ... Pas ici , il préférait le taquiner dans la classe .

La il peut tout dire sans qu'un prof soit la bien sûr il y a les élèves mais eux ne font que rigoler , il a toujours aimé être seul avec kagami il peut être plus lui même avec lui. Kagami avait attiré son attention depuis le début de l'année , c'était bien un des seuls qui osait s'opposer a lui , qui n'avait pas peur quand il s'énervait . Il avait tellement attiré son attention qu'au début de l'année il inventa toujours des excuses pour que Kagami restes quand tout le monde était partit , il pouvais le taquiner autant qu'il le voulait ses réactions étaient tellement amusantes. Mais après il a commencé a aller aux entraînements de Basket-ball , il ne pouvait plus vraiment le retenir après les cours , alors il a tout simplement décidé de le taquiner encore plus pendant les cours .

Au moment il a su que Taiga voulais dire tigre il n'a jamais arrêté de l'appeler de cette façon , il se rappela le premier jour où il l'avais appeler tiger , il était complètement choqué et gêné . Mais d'un autre côté il avais aussi l'air ... nerveux ? A-t'il peur des tigres ou un mauvais souvenir avec ce surnom ? Quand il sortit de ses pensées il se retrouvait devant la porte de sa classe . ' Eeeehhh?! Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?! '

" u-umh ... Aomine-Senseí ... Que faites vous ?" Quand il regarda a sa droite il vit Ahiko elle était une des plus intelligentes de sa classe 'pas comme tiger ' elle avait aussi une très grosse poitrine sûrement plus grosse que celle de Satsuki ? Au fait , toutes les filles de sa classe avaient une grosse poitrine, il remercia Dieu pour ça .

"Oh , désolé j'était perdu dans mes pensées ." Il lui offrit un sourire qui fit tomber toutes les filles a ses pied , et comme il le pensais Ahiko commençait a rougir jusqu'aux oreilles elle fit même ressortir ça poitrine pour essayer de séduire le prof . 'Tch , toutes les mêmes . Tu leur donne un beau sourire elle fondent a tes pieds .' Kagami lui regarda la scène complètement choqué . ' COMMENT PEUT T'IL SÉDUIRE UNE FILLE SANS RIEN FAIRE ?! ' il sentit quelqu'un pousser sur son menton , il regarda kuroko avec un regard confus ." Fermes la bouche kagami-kun, tu vas gober des mouches."

Depuis quand avait-t'il la bouche ouverte ?! C'est vrai que le prof avait du charme , mais ce n'est pas comme si il allait le lui dire . Il ne voulais pas que son alter ego grandisse encore plus .

Mais au point ou même Ahiko essayait de le séduire ! Il a toujours cru que Ahiko était plutôt le genre de fille qui ne pensait pas a ça , mais a ce qu'il vit en ce moment il a eu complètement tord. Bon ce n'est pas comme si elle était pire qu'Ayame , eh oui , en plus d'être une vrai peste elle est une vrai lèche bottes avec Aomine des qu'elle voit une chance de ce coller a lui elle le fait . Pas comme si ça dérangeait aomine , il pouvais sentir des seins sur lui c'est tout ce qui compte . Presque tout le monde de l'école sais que Aomine aime les gros seins et Ayame en as des gros seins . Elle était assez charmante avec des cheveux blond qui lui arrivait aux hanches des yeux bleu claire comme ceux de kuroko elle faisait aussi la même taille que kuroko , au début de l'année il pensait que Kuroko et Ayame était frère et sœur mais quand il a apprit a mieux la connaître il regretta directement d'avoir penser quelque chose comme ça . En bref elle dois sûrement se croire supérieure aux autres filles avec son "atout" . ' j'ai même l'impression qu'aho aime bien avoir Ayame a ses coter... ATTENDS POURQUOI JE DIS ÇA MOI ?C'EST PAS COMME SI ÇA M'INTERESSAIT ! ILS FOND CE QU'ILS VEUILLENT!' Il était prêt a s'arracher les cheveux il comprenait plus rien il était complètement perdu . Pourquoi ressentait t'il ce sentiment ? Il doit sûrement être mal ou quoi , oui c'est sa il es malade ! Il doit seulement rester quelque jours chez lui pour ce reposer et ça devrait aller après ça , pas vrai ?

Il vit Aomine ouvrir la porte de la classe et tout le monde entra un par un . Il était assit derrière a coter de la fenêtre , il aimais bien cette place il pouvais voir ce qui ce passait dehors quand il s'ennuyait ou quoi . Quand il entra dans la classe aomine avais comme toujours son expression agacée kuroko était déjà assis a sa place habituelle .'hein ?! Il est rentrer avant moi ?' Ayame était trois banc plus loin et Ahiko était tout devant pour mieux regarder Aomine . Il a remarqué que la plus part des filles sont assit devant , sauve Ayame bien sur . Elle disait qu'elle n'avait rien a craindre des autres filles que Aomine était déjà "sien " il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que ça voulais dire . Aomine sortait-t'il avec Ayame ? Ou bien Ayame inventait t'elle tout une histoire ? 'Urg , de toute façons ça met égal ! Tout ce que je veux c'est partir jouer au Basket-ball et aller manger un Maji burger et de rentrer chez moi !'

"Kagami-kun arrêtes de faire cette expression s'il te plait , tu fais vraiment peur ." Il ce retourna et plaça ça main gauche sur la table de kuroko et il pencha ça tête vers la droite . "Que veux tu dire par là ?" Kuroko était toujours sans émotion Kagami se demandait même si il était vraiment humain ou si c'était un robot . " eh bien , on dirait que tu es constipé ." Choquer . C'est tout ce qu'il pensait . Constipé, SÉRIEUSEMENT KUROKO?! " COMMENT ÇA CONSTIPER ?! " il ce leva de ça chaise et prit la tête de kuroko entre ses mains et essaya de l'écraser " TU VAS VOIR ! CONSTIPER MON ŒIL !" Il commençait a entendre sa classe rire .

"Kagami-kun lâche ma tête s'il te plait ! " il regarda kuroko pendant un moment et soupira . Il lâcha enfin la tête de kuroko et ce rassit sur ça chaise en ignorants ses camarade de classes . "Oi ! Tiger ! " le dénommer "Tiger " releva ça tête et ses yeux rubis croisèrent des yeux saphir il continuais a fixer ces yeux qui le dévoraient, il aurait pu rester regarder ces yeux saphir pour encore longtemps si aomine n'avait pas repris la parole :" il faut que je te parles après les cours . " kagami se releva encore une fois de ça chaise et il tapais ses deux mains sur ça table . " POURQUOI ?!" Ses yeux ne lâchèrent jamais ceux d'aomine , c'était comme si ils jouais a un jeux . Le premier qui dévie son regard de l'autre a perdu " Hein? Comment ça 'pourquoi '? Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'as pas oublier ce qu'il c'est passer ce matin pas vrai?" Kagami grogna et se rassit sans briser le contacte des yeux bien sur . Ils étaient tellement perdus dans le regards de l'autre qu'ils ont faillit ne pas entendre Ayame parler . " HAHAHA Aomine-sensei~ vous auriez du voir ça tête c'était hilarant ~!" Ayame continuais a rire toute seul alors que kagami lui lui lança un regard meurtrier , il sais bien rendu compte qu'il a perdu le combat mais en ce moment ça l'importait peut . Il entendit aomine lâcher un petit rire ."oh ? Vraiment ? Dommage que je n'ai pas pu voir ça ."

Et tout le reste du cours était de la sorte . Aomine qui le taquinais a chaque fois , Ayame qui essayait de draguer aomine quand elle passait au tableau a balancée ses hanche de gauche a droite . C'était sûrement les 1h les plus longue de ça vie , quand il entendit la cloche sonner il était tellement soulager il se leva directement marcha vers la sortie mais juste au moment ou il allait sortir de la classe il entendit une voix derrière lui ." Tiger ou crois tu aller ? J'ai bien dis que je devais te parler pas vrai ? " et merde il aurait esperé que aomine oublies qu'il puisse aller a l'entraînement de Basket-Ball et puis rentrer mais non .'je suis sur que le monde est contre moi ! PARDONNEZ MOI S'IL VOUS PLAIT !" Il soupira et se retourna pour voir aomine appuyé sur le tableau avec ça cravate a moitié défaite , ses trois premier bouton de sa chemise étaient ouverts et ses cheveux légèrement en pagaille . Il était tout simplement encore plus attractif que d'habitude.

Aomine fit un signe avec son index a kagami pour qu'il s'approche , kagami partit s'assoir sur un des premiers bancs devant aomine il attendait juste qu'il lui donne ça punition et qu'il le laisse partir , mais Aomine avais d'autre plan en tête . Aomine s'approcha de plus en plus de kagami il s'arrêta devant lui et lui laissa assez d'espace entre eux . " alors ? "

" allooorss?" Aomine regarda kagami comme si c'était un idiot de première , enfin c'est un idiot il ne dois pas s'attendre a des miracles venant de ça part ." Explique moi donc , pourquoi tu as encore reçu une punition de ta prof' d'anglais ?" Pourquoi tout le monde était obligé de toujours rammener cette stupide prof inutile ! " je suis arriver en retard." Il préférait y aller directement il devait être a l'entraînement dans quelque minutes ou la coach allait le tuer ! " et?" La prof lui a raconté que j'ai reçu une punition mais ne lui a même pas expliquer pourquoi ?! " je n'ai pas fait mon devoir . " il commençait a devenir impatient combien de temps encore allait t'il rester ici ?! Pourquoi aomine a toujours besoin de l'énerver ? " et quoi d'autre ?" Il commençait a lancer un regard froid a aomine qui lui souriait tout simplement . " je me suis disputer avec Bakayame. "

En un coup aomine était occupé a rire , il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, qu'à-t'il dis pour que son professeur rigole autant ? " BAKAYAME TU N'AS PAS TROUVER MIEUX ?BAKAGAMI HAHAHA " kagami commençait a rougir et ne prêtait pas attention au fait qu'on la appeler bakagami .avait t'il vraiment dis Bakayame ? " B-bref ! J'y vais ! " quand il était prêt a se relever du banc il vit le visage d'aomine devenir sérieux et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il trouva deux mains a part autre que les siennes le corps d'aomine appuyé sur lui il était a peine a quelque centimètres le visage d'aomine était si prêt . Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvre il voulais sortir de cette position embarrassante avant que quelqu'un ne puisse rentrer mais il n'y avais aucunes issues Aomine l'avaist complètement bloqué , Aomine se rapprocha et plongea sa tête dans le cou de kagami , kagami lui qui s'attendait a un baiser de la part d'aomine re-ouvrit les yeux et en plus depuis quand les avait t'il fermés ? Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec Ahomine . Il le sentit respirer son odeur comme si celle-ci était la meilleure odeur au monde . Il rougissait encore plus et entendit aomine murmurer :" qui a dit que tu peux partir ? Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi , je dois te donner une punition pas vrai ?" Kagami écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit des lèvres se presser contre son cou , un courant électrique parcouru son corps ' C-C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ?!'

Et ça recommençait encore et encore aomine embrassait chaque parties de peau qu'il pouvais atteindre . Kagami laissa passer des léger gémissement ce qui excitait aomine encore plus . Il commençait a perdre contrôle il voulait toucher chaque parcelle de son corps , trouvent que c'est petit gémissement n'était plus assez pour le satisfaire il passa ça main sous le t-shirt de kagami et caressa ses abdominaux il pouvait dire merci au Basket-Ball pour ce beau travaille .

Continuant a embrasser son cou et y laissa même deux trois suçons, il continua sa traversée jusqu'au niveau d'un téton et il commençait a le caresser légèrement cette action surprise fit kagami qui protester contre cette caresse en poussant sa main sur le torse d'aomine "Hng... A-aho s-stop" aomine n'écoutait rien il voulait encore un peu s'amuser avec lui , kagami était sur que absolument tout son visage était rouge c'était extrêmement gênant et il voulais vraiment que aomine arrêtes, mais il n'écoutais rien il continuait de jouer avec ses tétons et a embrasser son cou . Kagami sentit des larmes se regrouper au coin de ses yeux il sentis un souffle chaud contre son oreille et aomine lui chuchoter : " je t'aime ... My Tiger."

"AAAH!" Kagami sursauta en sueur les yeux écarter sur le lit de l'infirmerie. C'était quoi ce rêve au juste ? Et que faisait t-il là ?"Aha tu t'es évanouit Tiger~" Kagami leva les yeux à sa droite en rougissant légèrements "Tu vas mieux j'espère"Dit Aomine d'un ton ironique. Kagami le regarda toujours aussi rouge et ensuite detourna le regard vers le sol.

" Aho."


	4. 1895?

BON ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée que je n'ai pas pu poster plutôt TAT i assez de problème surtout avec les attentat mais bon!

Svp ne faite pas attentions au fautes TWT!

—–-

Kagami-kun, c'est normal de faire ce genre de rêve."

Kuroko lui expliqua le plus calmement possible, au début kuroko pensait que ça devait être quelque chose d'assez grave vu la façon dont kagami est arrivé chez lui en courant et criant dès le matin. Mais faire tout un boucan seulement pour un rêve.

" NORMAL ?! TU VAS VRAIMENT ME DIRE QUE CEST NORMAL DE FAIRE UN RÊVE DE CE GENRE SUR ... T-ton professeur principal ...?! " Il chuchota la dernière partie pour être sûr que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Si les autres savait que le grand Kagami Taïga rêvais de son prof, il allait bien être la risé de tout le lycée.

"Veux-tu d'abord arrêter de crier ? Ce n'est que le matin et tu attires déjà l'attention sur toi. Et puis-je voyais bien que tu étais intéresser par Aomine-sensei ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, vous deux êtes seulement faits l'un pour l'autre. "

kagami en entendent ça commençait à rougir, seulement un tout petit peu hein! comment kuroko peut-il dire quelques choses de ce genre?! Comme s'il était attiré par quelqu'un comme lui, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre ce gars était la pire chose qui est arrivée dans sa vie! Il ne fessait que l'insulté d'idiot et il n'y avait jamais un jour où il ne ce moquait pas de lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son ami lui affirme qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et que cela allait s'arranger et parce qu'il était sûrement presque arrivé à ça ..hmp..semaine ..., eh ben. Il aurait mieux dû le garder pour soie!

"Q-quoi?! M-moi l-lui t-t'es ...RHA ET PUIS ZUT, J'Y VAIS MOI! "

il claqua la porte de son cassier et commença à marcher vers son premier cours . '...Bakagami' kuroko soupira en ferment la porte de son cassier à son tour et ce dirigea vers la même direction que le rouge.

L'or premier cours était l'anglais, comme un peu chaque jour mais kagami n'était pas en train d'écouter enfin il n'écoutait jamais en cours mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire que les autres fois il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce rêve qu'il a fait sur Aomine. 'Est-ce vraiment un rêve ? Et si c'était réel? Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être évanoui.

Et si Aomine le taquinais et si tout ça ce vraiment passer ? ' ce genre de question ce bousculais les une après les autres dans sa tête il ne voulait pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui il y a déjà assez de personnes amoureux de cet idiot. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était gay, c'était bien clair qu'il aimait que les filles et aussi .. Il baissa la tête pour regarder son torse.

Il n'avait pas de poitrine c'est impossible pour Aomine de l'aimer. 'Je suis sur si je devais me confesser à lui il allait sûrement ce moqué de moi... ATTEND P-POURQUOI JE PENSE À CA ?! C-CE N'EST PAS COMME SI J'ÉTAIT AMOUREUX DE LUI HEIN.' Il se sentait rougir jusqu'au oreille et puis pourquoi rougissait t'il? Il n'y avait aucune raison de rougir. Il sentait une main sur son épaule ce qu'il le surprit et ce retourna le plus vite possible et c'est la qu'il voyait kuroko le regardé concerné .

"Kagami-kun est-que ca va ?" Il restait figé quelque instant avant de revenir sur terre quand il se rappela que kuroko lui a posé une question

"hm...ouais t'inquiète ce n'est rien.'il se retourna sans laisser le temps à Kuroko de poser une autre question.

Il était reconnaissant que la prof d'anglais ne lui à pas prêter la moindre attention aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait même pas remarqué que le premier cours était terminé ce que signifie que maintenant il avait histoire, avec . Aomine. fucking. Daiki. Enfin du moins il n'avait pas remarquer jusqu'au moment où il se ramassait une craie en plein front.

Wow, c'était rapide. Même pas dix minutes d'histoire qu'on lui en lance déjà une.

"Oi bakagami, si tu n'as pas remarqué on a histoire maintenant. alors je te prie de lever tes fessés de tas chaise et de prendre ton livre d'histoire."

Kagami grogna quand il vis ce sourire satisfait sur le visage de son professeur principal' Il n'a pas d'autre sourire ou quoi? Je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment sourire et puis c'est quoi l'or problème avec ses craies ils ne savent pas tout simplement m'appeler ou quelques choses de ce genre?'

Il se baissa pour prendre son livre d'histoire qui était dans son sac à sa droit espérant qu'il n'a pas oublié cette fois si, il se détendait quand il vis sont livre d'histoire dans son sac dès qu'il le déposait sur son banc il l'ouvra à la première page et continuais a regarder par la fenêtre.

il n'essayait même pas de faire semblent de suivre les cours après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il a un jour suivis les cours de sa vie hein. Au moment où il regarde au bout de la classe il croisa le regard d'Aomine , il détourna directement son regard de celui du prof en rougissant jusqu'au oreille après le rêve qu'il avait fait c'était assez dur de croiser son regard.

Aomine continua à regarder kagami avant de dire : "Tient Kagami Taïga peux-tu me dire ce qui finissait en 1896? "

Kagami sursauta légèrement à l'appelle de son nom

"Euh... Eh bien ... 1895? "

il entendit toutes la classe commence à se moquer de sa réponse il étendait même des gens chuchoter des choses du genre " quel idiot , je me demande comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici " il grogna et voyais aussi Ayame lever la main , il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre , il entendit Aomine demander à Ayame elle y répondit sans problème et en même temps elle croisa ses jambes et jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux en essayant de faire les yeux le plus mignon .

'Tch , Slut' comment peux-tu vouloir l'avoir comme petite amie ?! Elle a trompes toutes ses mec! Ou bien elle sortais avec des intelos pour qu'ils fassent son devoir a ça place 'je pense qu'elle a eu plus de petits amis que je n'ai pu marquer de paniers dans toutes ma vie'. Il vit Aomine lui lancer un dernier regard avant de retourner vers Ayame

" Très bien , Ayame. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il y a au moins des intelligents dans cette classe pas comme certains ."

Il pouvait entendre le ton sarcastique et sentir le sourire que son professeur avait en ce moment . ' Et alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse ? j'suis pas née en 1896 moi ' il grogna légèrement avant de regarder son livre d'histoire qui était toujours ouvert à la première page. 'Oh shit...' Il se retourna lentement vers kuroko .

"Kuroko ! On est sur quelle page la ?! " kuroko releva la tête de son livre et fixa Kagami, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser en ce moment. ' sérieusement ... Il a un cœur ou une âme ce type ? On dirait un zombie ...'

"Kagami-kun si tu .." Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer qu'il se fit interrompre " ouais , ouais , si je fessai attention au cours c'est bon j'ai compris ." Kuroko le regarda interloquer " Dis Kagami-kun... Ne me dis pas que tu es fâché pour ce matin ? "

"Q-quoi pourquoi j-je devrais être fâché?"

Continuant à se disputer avec son ami il ne remarqua pas Aomine se diriger vers eux mais il senti bien le coup qu'il reçue sur la tête . Il se tenais la tête où il s'est fait frapper et ce retourna en même temps pour voir Aomine avec un dictionnaire dans la main gauche .

" Quelques choses à faire partager avec toute la classe Taïga? "

il regarda son prof étonner avant de se rappeler que Kuroko ne c'était pas fais taper par ce maudit dictionnaire .

" Eh ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à me faire taper il y avait aussi des .."

" Une heur de retenue après les cours , Taïga ~"

Kagami écarquilla les yeux choque parce que son prof lui à soudainement annoncer . " Mais je n'ai rien ...!" Il se fit encore une fois interrompre

"Quoi tu veux peux-t'être deux heures de retenue ? " Son visage etait serieux ,mais il il voyait de l'amusement dans son regard ' ce batard le fait exprès!'

Il voulait crier à ce batard d'aller se faire voir ailleurs et de s'occuper des autres élèves que d'être toujours sur son dos, mais il ne voulais pas avoir deux heures de retenues d'affilée alors il décida de juste la fermer et faire un signe de la tête qui signalai non.

Aomine de son côté était plutôt fière de son coup, il avait bien remarqué que kagami n'était pas le seul parler mais ce n'est pas sa faut s'il préférait avoir une heure seul avec son tigre si ? Il ricanait déjà légèrement à cette pensée. Il retourna devant la classe pour continuer son cours, de temps en temps il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce que fessait le rouge, ça l'amusait de voir l'expression de Kagami qui passait de confusion, de stress, d'énervement et ainsi de suite, il le trouvais si mignon quand il ne comprenait rien.

Sans le savoir un léger sourire ce plaça sur son visage avant de disparaître aussitôt . Tout le monde savait a qu'elle point il aimait les grosse poitrine ,mais personne ne savait que c'est qu'il aimait bien plus voir kagami rougir aux lieux d'avoir une poitrine coller à lui. Il sortis de ses pensées quand il en dit la sonnerie retentir, avant que tout le monde sorte il l'or rappelait que la semaine prochaine ils avaient un test du chapitre 74-80.

Il partis s'asseoir sur sa chaise et regarda tout le monde partir un par un, les derniers a sortir étaient Kagami et Kuroko il supposait que Kagami était en train d'attendre Kuroko vu que le plus petit était toujours lent quand ça venait a rangé ses affaires, il attendait que la porte se ferme avant de laisser échapper un long soupire et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

Pour Kagami c'était une journée assez épuisante (comme un peu chaque jour ou il avais cours.) il continuait à discuter avec Kuroko a qu'elle point il n'était pas du tout amoureux d'Ahomine et il continuait à écouter les bla-bla-bla de ses profs qui parlaient de l'or cours ou a qu'elle point il devrait commencé à faire attention au cours s'il voulais avoir un avenir.

Mais il ne voie pas ou les cours font lui menée vu que plus tard il deviendra un joueur de basket professionnel! Et de plus quand il demandait à son père des questions a propos de ses devoirs sont père lui répondait à chaque fois qu'il avait oublié, donc a quoi ça serre vu que plus tard il va oublier la moitié de ce qu'il a aprit.

Il se rappela aussi que l'entraînement de basket était annulé ,car Riko a attrapée un rhume ou quelques choses dans ce genre, enfin ca lui posait pas de problème pour aujourd'hui vue qu'il n'aurait comme meme pas pu y aller à cause de la retenue qu'il a reçu, ça lui rassurait de savoir que Riko n'était pas la au moins il ne va pas faire punir de rater un jour d'entraînement.

Il sortait de son dernier cours et disait au revoir a kuroko avant de marcher dans les couloirs pour sa détention. Il se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de classe ou Aomine l'attendais de l'autre côté. Il ne voulait pas être ici il était sûr que aomine n'allais que le taquiné, à part s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en retenu. 'Oh please god! Faites qu'il y a au moins une personne qui a aussi reçu une retenue !'

Il ouvrait la porte le plus lentement possible et l'une des premières choses qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était le seul qui avait une détention 'Eh merde...pourquoi les dieux sont contre moi?!' Avant meme qu'il puisse entrer il entendit une voix bien trop familière:

"Tu en as mis du temps,Tiger~."

-—-

VOILAAA JE SAIT QUE LE CHAPITRE EST UN PEUX COURT ET QU'IL N'EST PAS TRÈS INTERESSENT MAIS NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS TOUUTTT VA COMMECER AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE TUNUNUN

Aomine : j'pense pas que tu as besoin de gueuler...

Moi:shhhhhhhh! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien poster *w*

Aomine : en fait je m'en fou, Sale plate.

Moi:...

Kagami: ARRÊTE DE L'INSULTER DE PLATE ELLE PEUX TE FAIRE MOURIR AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

Moi: ou te couper les cou*****

Aomine: NAAHH PAS MES PRECIEUX BIJOUX DE FAMILLES!

Kagami:je peux t'aider si tu veux ^^.

Moi: OWIIII *^*


End file.
